


Going Down

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Comedy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve was no stranger to Bucky’s weird affinity for sucking his cock. Bucky had always had some weird thing about having stuff in his mouth, and after they started sleeping together, Bucky more often than not wanted the thing in his mouth to be Steve’s dick. </i>
</p>
<p>Basically, Bucky loves blowing Steve and people have the misfortune of witnessing this over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want JUST porn, but mostly I just got tired of not NEARLY enough fics with Bucky sucking dick. Have you people SEEN [Sebastian](https://em.wattpad.com/2fcb1bbb14fe4e2821b49453cc16e28b73164067/687474703a2f2f32342e6d656469612e74756d626c722e636f6d2f32306233623732633365343832343635613534616464373931666632343866352f74756d626c725f6e35356d717064543955317336363436716f385f3235302e676966) [Stan's](http://38.media.tumblr.com/bbfd65bac3a7a06f556ff378b0e973e9/tumblr_n7m8giNAfV1t5bzmco1_250.gif) [mouth?! ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d7/bc/1b/d7bc1b34bf538dd3cd10ffd3d5cea34d.jpg) He makes me wish I had a dick just so I could fuck his mouth. And in fics it's always Steve blowing Bucky, which is fine, but COME ON, PEOPLE!
> 
> So yeah, humorous take on Bucky having a thing for blowing Steve and people walking in on them HAD to happen.

Steve bit his lip, breath coming in soft gasps as he gripped at the arms of the chair. His toes curled inside his shoes with every flicker of Bucky’s tongue on the underside of his cock. He couldn’t look down, he knew better. Bucky had surprised him by coming back from the gym and promptly stripping out of his shirt and snatching his book out of his hands, tossing it side as he slid to his knees and pushed Steve’s knees to each side to shuffle into the V of his legs. Steve had barely gotten out a ‘Bucky, what-‘ before Bucky reached out to undo the button on his jeans and pull down the zipper with a smirk and a simple, ‘gonna suck you’.

Steve was no stranger to Bucky’s weird affinity for sucking his cock. Bucky had always had some weird thing about having stuff in his mouth, and after they started sleeping together, Bucky more often than not wanted the thing in his mouth to be Steve’s dick. 

Steve let out a soft groan as Bucky slowly pulled all the way off, sucking hard on the way up, and slowly traced his tongue along the head. “ _Bucky_ ,” he moaned, and Bucky reached out to the hand with which he was clenching his fist so hard his hand started to cramp. 

“Stop it,” Bucky murmured, pulling Steve’s hand to his cheek, nuzzling his palm as he looked up at him, stroking him slowly while he smirked up at him with red, shiny lips. “You know you can put your hand in my hair,” he reminded him but Steve hated pulling his hair. It reminded him of how Bucky had been handled by his hair by his captors.

Instead he curled his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck – gently – and almost petted him tenderly until he gave Steve a satisfied smirk and took him down again. Bucky moaned louder than Steve had so far as Steve ever so gently guided him. Bucky had told him before, voice ragged and chin still wet from his saliva and Steve’s release, that he just like Steve letting him know he liked what Bucky did to him. It had been ridiculously sweet but also very hot. When Steve tightened his hand, sliding it from Bucky’s head to his shoulder to keep from pulling his hair, Bucky looked up at him, looking positively obscene with his lips swollen and red wrapped around his erection. Bucky’s eyes were full of mirth as he watched Steve licking his lips after how much he’d bit them. Bucky didn’t go any faster, though, and Steve knew it was worth it to not complain.

Bucky’s favorite thing was to give Steve a long, slow blowjob, pacing himself so that instead of a rush to get him off, he let him _really_ enjoy it. Steve still hadn’t ever learned the patience Bucky had, usually sucking Bucky’s cock to a quick finish when things got steamy. Bucky, however, seemed to enjoy making a blowjob the whole show, not just the precursor to a nice fuck or the way to finish things off.

Steve moaned softly as Bucky slid a hand up the front of his shirt, hands splayed across his abs as he shifted closer on his knees. He watched, whimpering slightly, as Bucky took him all the way down until he could swallow around his cock. Steve gasped, whining as his hips jumped without any chance of stopping himself. Bucky’s metal hand on his stomach held him from actually moving that much, so he wasn’t worried he’d hurt Bucky or anything. Bucky swallowed around him a few times, making him positively _squirm_ before pulling off slowly, gasping slightly as his eyes rolled back in his head. He gave a positively obscene groan before opening his eyes and going back down again, watching Steve’s face as he started to bob in earnest. 

Steve reached out clumsily, sliding his fingertip along the swollen, slick skin of Bucky’s lips, making his eyes flutter again. “God, look at you,” he breathed. It wasn’t as if this was something rare, Bucky went down on him pretty damn often, but no matter how many times he watched Bucky with his lips wrapped around his cock, he was always _fucking stunning_. “Shit, I wish you could see yourself. I’d draw you if I thought I could do it justice. I’d take a picture if I wasn’t worried Tony would see-”

“Worried Tony would see what?” Steve froze, jerking his head around, and Bucky snatched off of his cock so fast he fell back on his ass, eyes wide as Natasha stopped in the doorway then slapped a hand over her eyes when she realized who Steve as talking to. “OH MY GOD! STEVE! YOU HAVE A BEDROOM, FOR FUCKS SAKE!” she cried, turning to run with her eye still clenched shut.

~

Steve was mortified, and Bucky had laughed too hard for them to finish what they were doing, no matter how unsatisfied it left them both feeling.

~

Bucky grinned as he pinned Steve to the mat in the gym, braced over him. “Still gotcha, Punk.”

Steve laughed, smiling up at Bucky. “Yeah but I get to do this when I lose,” he said, tugging Bucky down to kiss him. Bucky hummed against his lips, pulling back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Is that a congratulatory kiss for me winning or a consolation kiss for you losing?” he asked and Steve shrugged with an innocent little grin.

“It’s an ‘I love you and I’m allowed to kiss you’ kiss,” he replied simply.

Bucky’s smirk widened and he leaned down, kissing him once more. “Mmmm, I love it when you get sappy on me, Sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Ya know, you always had this look in your pretty blue eyes when you look at me.” He kissed his neck, smiling against his skin when Steve tipped his head back to let him. “Before I knew what it was, I loved it.” He lapped at the hollow of Steve’s throat, making him gasp softly. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty, Stevie. Before and after.” He smirked as he slowly crawled backwards, meeting Steve’s eyes when he lifted his head to look down at him curiously. Bucky pushed his shirt up, pressing his lips to Steve’s abs. “You’ve always been the most goddamn beautiful person I’ve known.” 

Steve’s stomach tensed as Bucky’s tongue skated along the waistband of his gym shorts. “B-Bucky? What’re you doin’?”

Bucky grinned up at him, sliding his fingertips under the elastic. “What d’ya think I’m doin’?” he asked, and Steve blushed when Bucky tugged his shorts down over the bulge in Steve’s pants, grinning when he found Steve had no underwear on. “Well now.” He cupped Steve’s quickly hardening cock, pressing a kiss to his hip.

Steve squirmed some. “Bucky, we’re in a public place-“

“Yeah, and I don’t give a shit.” Bucky turned and bit his lip, watching as he stroked his fingertips along Steve’s erection, snickering slightly when it twitched. “You don’t seem too bothered either,” he said, propping himself up with his elbows on either side of Steve’s hips, one hand resting on his belly while he stroked him with the other. He moaned softly, pulling back the foreskin and leaning in to gently lap at tip, making Steve shudder. “Can I, Stevie? Please?” he asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “I want it so bad, Stevie.”

Steve swallowed hard, nodding quickly as his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, okay, sure,” he said and Bucky gave him an amused wink before licking his lip and taking him down in one smooth move. Steve sighed, letting his head thump back against the mat. “Bucky,” he sighed, eyes fluttering shut as Bucky slowly worked him to full hardness. He slid a hand down his chest to his bare middle. Bucky didn’t even look up before curling his fingers through Steve’s. Steve smiled momentarily, squeezing Bucky’s hand just hard enough that the pressure sensors could pick it up gently without distracting him. Bucky moaned softly around his cock, making him gasp. “ _Buck_.”

Bucky pulled off with a slurp. “Like that, huh?” he asked, sliding his lips along the side of his cock teasingly.

“You know I do,” he sighed, smirking up at the ceiling, grunting when Bucky took him in deeply. He swallowed around Steve, making him groan. “Are you gonna drag it out, or-“

Bucky pulled off with a slurp. “Hey, lemme enjoy myself,” he said, nipping at Steve’s lower belly in chastisement. He went back to work, tongue flickering in just the right places to make Steve groan. Steve leaned his head back, mouth hanging open as his eyes rolled. He let out a soft moan, only to have his voice covered by the sound of the doors opening. 

“Yeah, I’m really stiff today. I don’t-“ Steve’s eyes flew wide just as Clint groaned and dropped his phone on the floor. “Ewwwww, what the shit, Rogers?!” Bucky turned around just as Steve scrambled to pull his shorts up. Clint had a hand over his eyes. “What’s wrong with you two?! This is the GYM!”

“Yeah, and I was just givin’ my throat a workout,” Bucky said, licking his lips as he sat up and winked. Steve scrambled to his feet, flushed and stammering.

“Uh, I- we- he just-“

Clint shook his head, hand still over his eyes. “I just cannot talk to you while you have a boner, Cap. I just can’t. Especially not when I saw somebody else touching it.” He grabbed up his phone and turned to leave without looking back. 

~

The third time somebody walked in on Bucky going down on Steve, Bruce at least had the decency to go ‘oh God, I’m so sorry!’ and run rather than blame them for him seeing Bucky on his knees for Steve in the shower.

Granted, Steve, realized later, that could’ve been because that was the usual reaction people had to accidentally walking in on people in the shower.

The fourth time, Thor simply blinked at them then discreetly leaned in and hit the ‘door close’ button on the elevator for them before turning his back and declaring he would just wait for the next one.

~

Steve wasn’t sure who was more frustrated, him or Bucky. In the past two weeks, every single time Bucky tried to suck his dick, somebody fucking walked in. Between embarrassment and being genuinely busy, they hadn’t managed to have sex of any sort at all successfully, and every time they’d tried, nobody got any sort of relief from the ordeal. 

As it were, Steve was stuck awkwardly crossing his legs as he watched Bucky eating a bowl of ice cream and sucking the spoon clean between each bite, cheeks hollowed out and tongue flicking against the end of the spool as he pulled it out of his mouth. It didn’t help he was drinking soda out of glass bottle and he had the tendency to put the whole damn bottle in his mouth. 

Steve actually whimpered some when Bucky dropped some of the ice cream on his knuckles and licked it off before sucking his fingers into his mouth to clean up what he’d missed. Tony frowned at him. “Uh, you okay over there, Steve?”

Steve jerked, startled, and blushed. “Uh- uh yeah, I’m fine,” he said, eyes flickering back to Bucky, who looked at his hand, then back at Steve with a grin. Bucky purposefully licked the spoon, sucking on it to hollow out his cheeks as he stared right back at Steve.

Tony looked at him and made a face “Ew, Barnes, are you putting on some weird ice cream fellatio show for him? Gross.”

Clint turned around abruptly and pointed at Tony. “HA! You don’t even get to go there, man! I’ve seen him actually sucking cock, dude. Giving a spoon a good time is not something you get to act all traumatized over!”

Natasha nodded, wincing. “Same here, Stark. I saw the whole show.”

Bruce smiled at Steve apologetically before nodding as well. “Yeah, it’s my fault though, I should’ve knocked before going in the bathroom or at least listened to see if the shower was running.”

Thor chortled. “I, too, happened to choose the wrong elevator carriage,” he admitted, but shrugged. “I don’t see why you’re so dramatic about it though.” He frowned. “Unless pleasuring your partner in that way is not common here. Is it not? I assumed it was-“

“Yeah but not in _front_ of people!” Tony said, giving Steve and Bucky a grossed out look. “Dude, you two get it on in public-“

“Hey, for the record,” Steve countered, “Natasha walked in on us in our own apartment and Bruce walked in on us in the shower.”

Natasha gave him a flat look. “In your _living room_ not the bedroom, and one of the upstairs bathrooms, not _your_ bathroom!”

“And the gym,” Clint reminded them. “And the elevator, according to Thor.”

Thor chuckled. “Well it’s a bit public, but I’m sure everybody’s found themselves overwhelmed with desire and couldn’t be bothered to wait until you get to a bed,” he suggested, shrugging. “It’s not that big of a deal. It’s a bit embarrassing for all parties involved, but walking in on each other does happen.”

Bucky huffed. “Yeah, well, next time somebody walks in I’m not fuckin’ quitting.” He made an unhappy face. “You bastards walking in and ruining the mood means I haven’t got a chance to finish a blowjob in two weeks. It’s not cool.”

“Yeah what’s with that, why’s it always blowjobs, and you on your knees?” Natasha asked him unashamedly. “That’s pretty uneven, dude. Is Steve a selfish boyfriend?” she asked and Steve gave her an offended look.

Bucky just smirked. “No way, Girlie. He’s the one that’s always like ‘but we’re in public’ and blushes until he gets into it.” He shrugged. “I just like sucking cock, and since we started sleeping together, his cock.”

Clint snickered. “Well, maybe keep it in the bedroom from now on and you won’t get walked in on! I could’ve lived my whole life knowing Captain America isn’t circumcised, Man,” he said with a grimace.

Tony turned to him curiously. “Oh yeah? Lemme see it! I’ve never seen-“

“I am not showing you my penis, you pervert,” Steve said firmly. 

Bucky pointed at Tony with his spoon. “Google it or something, you dirty bastard.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen pictures, I just haven’t seen the real thing.”

“Pervert,” Bucky agreed, and Steve nodded with an ‘ew’ look on his face. Bucky looked at Steve for a minute, then shoved his bowl away and stood up. “Screw it.” He walked around the table and grabbed Steve by the shirt, tugging. “C’mon, I’m gonna suck your dick,” he said, and Steve yelped when Bucky practically dragged him out of his seat.

“Bucky! Don’t just say that in front of everybody-“

“Most all of them have seen it by now, they can survive hearing about it,” he said, throwing a mocking salute over his shoulder at Tony. “Sorry, man, no show for you,” he said as he shoved Steve out the door and followed him.

~

Steve moaned as he gripped the pillow under his head. “You know – fuck – you know he’s probably watching us with some surveillance stuff.”

Bucky pulled off with a slurp. “Yeah, probably.” He smirked. “If he is, he’ll just be ruined for sex.” He lapped at the head of Steve’s dick. “Nobody’ll ever give him a blowjob half as good as I give them.” He stroked a finger along Steve’s cock, making him whimper. “Or anybody half as hot and responsive as you are,” he murmured. He sank down, taking Steve to the base, making him moan hoarsely. 

“But was the couch in his workshop the best spot for it?” Steve asked, glancing over at a half-built Iron Man suit just across from them. His eyes fluttered when Bucky moaned around his cock. “Shiiiiiiit,” he gasped. “Bucky, ‘m not gonna last, it’s been so long-“

Bucky pulled off with a pop. “Oh trust me, I’m gonna be lucky to not go off in my pants, you’re so goddamn hot right now.” He stroked Steve a few times then ducked down again, cupping his balls in his free hand. He sat up once more, and Steve whined, but Bucky tapped his hip, sliding off the couch to kneel on the floor. He patted Steve’s hip until he sat up straight, legs falling apart on either side of him. “Fuck my mouth,” he said, tugging Steve’s hand to curl around the back of his head. 

“Fuck,” Steve gasped out as he did what Bucky said. He gripped Bucky’s head with his right hand and gripped the couch with the other, thrusting up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky looked up at him, eyes wide and pupils blown as he relaxed his jaw allowing Steve to fuck into his mouth without restraint. Bucky had little gag reflex at all, so he didn’t choke when Steve’s cock nudged down his throat with each thrust. Every moan Bucky let out sent vibrations all the way from Steve’s cock to his fingertips and toes, the pleasure mounting until he thrust hard enough that Bucky’s eyes were watering as he gazed up at him. Steve came with a cry, hips jerking haltingly as he spilled into Bucky’s mouth. 

When Steve finally caught his breath and picked his head up off the back of the couch to look down, only to groan as he caught sight of Bucky. Even fresh from orgasm, desire hid him like a fist to the gut as he saw the glazed look in Bucky’s eyes, the swollen redness of his lips, and the way spit and come dripped from his full bottom lip and down his chin. “Steve, Stevie,” he rasped out, and Steve grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him up and into his lap. Steve kept his eyes on Bucky’s face as he reached down the front of Bucky’s track pants, pulling out his achingly hard erection. Bucky’s eyes fluttered and his mouth opened and closed as he moaned. Steve couldn’t help reaching up to swipe a finger at the spit and come mixture on his lip, but Bucky chased his fingertips, sucking Steve’s first and second finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around them. Steve’s spent dick gave a valiant twitch at how hot it was, but he knew it would all be over long before he could get hard again, super soldier stamina or not.

“God later, I’m gonna fuck you,” Steve promised and Bucky moaned around his fingers, then pulled off with a gasp.

“Gimme something now,” he pleaded and Steve pulled his fingers from Bucky’s lips and kissed him hard and filthy as he slid his spit-and-come slick hand down the back of Bucky’s pants, Bucky canted his hips and Steve had no trouble slipping first one and then both fingers into him. There was no teasing, Bucky was very much too far gone for that. Bucky pulled away from the kiss with a soft cry, fucking himself back onto Steve’s fingers, and forward into Steve’s grip, unable to make up his mind. Steve helped by speeding up his strokes, allowing Bucky to writhe on his fingers as he jerked him off. He sucked hard at the skin beneath Bucky’s jaw, enjoying Bucky’s broken pleas and promises as he got closer and closer to his end. 

“Come for me, Buck,” he whispered in Bucky’s ear just as he pressed firmly against his prostate and Bucky gave a loud, ragged shout as he came, shuddering apart in Steve’s lap. Steve eased him through it until Bucky collapsed across him, laying limp in his arms. He whimpered some when Steve absently skirted his fingertips along his cock, but was too wore out to pull away from the oversensitivity. Steve gently fixed his pants, and his own jeans, tugging off his shirt to clean them up with before letting Bucky slump back against his chest.

Bucky splayed out, head tucked into the side of his neck, arms curled between their chests, his full weight resting in Steve’s lap and not on the knees on either side of his hips. He moaned softly when Steve slid a hand up the back of his shirt, stroking his back in slow, soothing movements. “Shit, I love it when you fuck my mouth,” he grunted, voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had suffered. “I think I might have a fetish for it,” he admitted and Steve chuckled.

“Oh, you’re just now noticing that you’re obsessed with putting stuff in your mouth?” he asked, tipping Bucky so that his face was visible, cheek resting against Steve’s shoulder. Bucky smiled shamelessly and Steve pinched his side, making him giggle slightly. “You are the only person I ever met who seems to like giving a blowjob better than getting one.”

“‘S cause I like making you come. You’re so goddamn pretty when you come,” he said, lifting his head far enough for Steve to give him a kiss. “One day, I wanna see how many times I can make you come in my mouth in one day without me ever getting off. Bet after twice, I’d come in my pants,” he said and Steve groaned.

“Bucky, you’re gonna get me going again if you keep talking like that, and we can’t possibly do it again in this lab,” he said and Bucky grinned.

“Always the bedroom for once,” he said, tugging himself up to raise an eyebrow at Steve. “Race you there?” he asked and Steve’s breath hitched when he saw the look in Bucky’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah, okay,” he said, just before Bucky shot up and ran for the door, leaving him to chase after him with a laugh.

~

(As soon as Tony saw them next, he immediately started pestering them about why Bucky was circumcised and Steve wasn’t, proving once and for all, Tony was definitely a pervert.)


End file.
